


Darkness

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [61]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Frodo was asleep. Sam could hear his soft breathing as he lay on the hard ground at Sam's side. It was nearing morning.. yet the dark of Mordor remained, untouched by any sign of light. It filled the soul as well as the eyes, and in that endless gloom one lost sight of many things. 

Sam reach out his hand and softly stroked Frodo's dark, tangled hair. "Bring on yer dark, foul lord," Sam murmured passionately. "You'll not blind these eyes. Dark or no, I see you clear. I know what you are and I'll not let you take him!"


End file.
